The Power Of Namikaze
by Narita Menari-nari
Summary: "Mau tidak boleh disentuh, sewaan tetap saja sewaan. Murahan dan harus di sentuh." / Saat ada pria menyerangmu dengan benda tajam, menahannya tidak mungkin karena pasti akan tertusuk / Apakah laki-laki mulai melepas topeng tunduknya pada wanita dan berani menipuku?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Power Of Namikaze**

**Genre : Romance / General**

**Pair : SasuFemNaru (Sasuke X Female Naruto) / SosuRuko (Sasuke RTN X  
Naruko).**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Note : Namikaze Naruko (20 tahun), Namikaze Naruto (18 tahun), Uchiha  
Sasuke & Uchiha Sosuke (18 tahun).**

**Warning : Typos, AU, Gender Bender, OOC, dll.**

**A.N :** _Hai, minna...gomen atas kemalasan Nari-chan dalam update semua fic ya. Nari-chan belum selesaiin 'Chasing You And Your Love' tapi udah bikin baru, Tapi rencananya mau aku lanjutin Liburan semester sama Natal. Disini aku bikin Sasuke dan Sosuke itu kembar. Naruko yang notabene Sexy no jutsu ku pasangin sama Sosuke yang playboy, Jadi nakal-nakal gereget (?). Ah, tapi gomen ya...di fic ini awal-awal cerita kelihatan seperti SosuRuko pair utamanya, padahal sebenernya SasuFemNaru pair utamanya. Hihihi...semoga gak ada yang salah paham sama karakter utamanya ya~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=== Happy Reading ===**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

.

.

.

Semua orang tahu bahwa kehidupan di Jepang itu sangat keras apalagi untuk orang dengan Ekonomi dibawah standar, tentunya membutuhkan usaha yang keras untuk bisa bertahan hidup dan semangat yang tinggi dalam menjalani hidup. Dua Namikaze bersaudara yaitu Naruto dan Naruko selalu berjuang keras untuk bertahan hidup. Mereka berdua hidup sebatang kara karena Ayah dan Ibu mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan setelah melahirkan, Naruto. Naruko yang saat itu kecelakaan pun melindungi adiknya Naruko hingga mereka berdua selamat tapi tidak dengan orang tua mereka. Naruto sekarang bekerja part time jadi Maid di Konoha Cafe dan Kakak Naruto alias Naruko yang sungguh mendapat uang dengan cara yang nakal dan menguntungkan. Naruko cukup mengencani pria-pria di taman atau di diskotik tanpa disentuh tapi mendapatkan uang. Naruko yang lihai merayu pria-pria bisa mendapat uang dari mereka tanpa berkorban tubuh. Naruko juga memilih-milih incaran yang bukan bajingan wanita kelas berat. Mungkin resikonya adalah Naruko harus merelakan ciumannya pada banyak lelaki, tapi Naruko tidak sampai menyerahkan tubuhnya . tentunya Naruko harus menyiasati para lelaki mesum ini agar terhibur bersama dia tanpa meminta tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

**Naruko Pov**

.

.

.

"Jaa, Imouto. Aku berangkat dulu, dattebane~" Pamitku pada adik semata wayangku, Naruto. Seperti biasa, aku akan memburu para lelaki untuk kuhabiskan kantongnya.

"Nee-san...sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, ttebayo? Cari kerja yang benar dong!" Adikku lagi-lagi menasehatiku. Hah...berisik! aku sering sekali mendengar nasehatnya, tapi aku tak ingin mendengarkannya. Kalian tahu kan bahwa di Jepang itu harus berjuang keras untuk bertahan hidup. Aku sangat malas menjadi pelayan yang dipandangi laki-laki mesum. Daripada capek-capek menjadi pelayan dan di pandangi laki-laki mesum secara gratis, lebih baik aku merayu mereka saja. Dapatkan uang tanpa tenaga, hahaha...

"Berisik, ttebane~ ini Jepang, penghasilan dari profesimu tak akan mencukupi kita, Naruto. Lebih baik aku melakukan ini dan mencukupi kebutuhan kita. Gajimu untuk jajan mu sendiri saja dan untuk kebutuhan mendadak, ttebane~" bantahku pada adikku. Hah...Naruto memang terlalu polos. Dia terlalu suci dan baik hati, makannya banyak sekali orang yang membodohinya. Sebenarnya adikku itu pintar membuat orang tertawa makannya banyak yang suka berteman dengannya. Kalau aku ya, tegas, nakal, pintar, tapi hot(?).

"Terserah padamu, Nee-chan." Naruto lalu pergi ke dapur dan aku pun pergi untuk memulai perburuanku. Khukhukhu...kira-kira mangsa seperti apa hari ini ya? Aku, Namikaze Naruko akan menaklukkan mereka semua dan membawa uang yang banyak untuk Naruto, adikku.

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

.

_#Konoha Park_

.

.

Naruko sedang mengedarkan pandangannya kearah taman ini untuk mencari mangsa yang mungkin bisa memberikannya lembaran yang banyak. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada lelaki rambut pantat ayam dengan kemeja ungu dan mawar di tangannya. Kelihatan sekali bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar playboy kelas kakap. Entah terdorong oleh rasa apa, Naruko benar-benar melangkah mendekati pemuda itu.

'Apa ini? Kenapa aku nekat mendekati pemuda macam dia? Lebih baik aku mengincar pemuda polos dan bodoh daripada jagoan wanita seperti dia.' Naruko mengambil permen 'Kiss' dengan rasa cherry lalu membuka bungkusnya dan mengemutnya ke dalam mulutnya. Saat lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu tengah memeluk pinggang dua orang gadis, tiba-tiba tangan pemuda itu ditarik oleh Naruko dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Naruko mencium pemuda di depannya dan memberikan permen 'Kiss' rasa Cherry kepada pemuda di depannya dan memberikan permen itu melalui mulutnya. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut dan menerima permen itu sambil melumat bibir Naruko. Ciuman itu berlangsung hot dan lumayan lama namun kemudian dilepaskan oleh, Naruko.

"Maaf atas keterkejutanmu, Tuan. Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Naruko dengan mata safir menyipit nan menggoda dengan senyum manis kearah pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum menggoda ke arah Naruko dan masih mengemut permennya.

"hmm...tentu saja manis, Nona. Terima kasih!" ucap pemuda itu.

"ahahaha...ku kira kau PlayBoy yang handal, ternyata hanya PlayBoy polos dengan tampang menggoda, ttebane~" ejek Naruko. Pemuda yang diejek Naruko pun merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruko dan terlihat bingung.

'Apa ciumanku kurang kuat?'

'atau sebaiknya kucium lagi dia? Enak saja mengejekku polos.' Batinnya sambil menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu, Nona? Apa perlu kau kucium sampai mati karena menghinaku polos?" Naruko pun risih melihat pemuda pantat ayam di depannya karena kata-katanya begitu ganas.

'Menyesal aku mendekatinya. Kenapa aku nekat?'

"Seharusnya jika kau memang jagoan wanita, kau harus memuji rasa manis dengan membandingkan manisnya permen cherry itu dengan mulutku. dalam ciuman kita tadi aku memberimu permen rasa cherry, Sekarang jawab dengan jujur, lebih manis mana rasa permen itu dengan mulutku?" tanya Naruko menyeringai kearah pemuda di depannya.

"Oh, yang itu. Hn...aku akui dengan jujur lebih manis rasa bibirmu, Nona." Ucap pemuda itu menyeringai dengan menjilat bibirnya.

"Bagus, sebaiknya aku pergi dulu." Pamit Naruko pada pemuda tersebut dan hendak pergi namun tangannya sudah di pegang oleh pemuda pantat ayam ini.

"Kau belum memberitahuku namamu, Nona." Cegah pemuda itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kau adalah sensus penduduk, dattebane. Namaku Namikaze Naruko, kau sendiri?" tanya Naruko balik.

"Kau juga sensus penduduk, Uko-chan. Namaku adalah Uchiha Sosuke, siswa dari Konoha High School." Jawab Sosuke, sambil memberikan panggilan kesayangan untuk, Naruko. Mendengar tangannya namanya di panggil dengan 'Uko-chan' muncullah sudut siku-siku di kepalanya dan merasa geli dengan panggilan tersebut. Naruko lalu menarik kerah Sosuke dan memegang pipinya.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Uko-chan', Aku wanita 20 tahun yang sudah tamat sekolah dan bukan seorang bocah, Ayam Playboy" bisik Naruko dengan suara sexy nan memngancam.

"Heh? Kau lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Mau kah kau kencan denganku malam ini?" tanya Sosuke pada Naruko.

"Kencan denganku? Lupakan saja, ttebane. Playboy ganas sepertimu hanya ingin meraba-raba tubuhku, lagipula kencan denganku itu tidak gratis." Tolak Naruko.

"Aku tidak akan meraba-raba tubuhmu. Membayar? Oke, aku akan bayar." Sosuke menyetujuinya demi berkencan dengan Naruko. Sosuke merasa tertarik dengan gadis bernama Naruko ini.

'Rambutnya pirang bersinar di kuncir dua dengan imutnya, matanya biru sebiru langit, aroma lemonnya memabukkanku, pandangannya intens lembut yang membuatku mengincarnya.' Batin Sosuke.

'Aku harus menolaknya, bagaimana pun, aku takut dia menjebakku. Dia ini monster yang menarik yang bisa menjeratku, ttebane~' batin Naruko berhati-hati dengan Sosuke.

"Aku tidak mau dengamu, dattebane~ lagipula anak sekolahan sepertimu tidak punya harga tinggi untuk mengencaniku." Jawab Naruko enteng dan melenggang pergi namun kali ini di tahan lagi oleh, Sosuke.

"Kau tidak bisa menawarku, Ayam." Tolak Naruko lagi saat tangannya di pegang, Sosuke.

"Uko-chan, kau meremehkan Uchiha, hm. Aku akan membayarmu 'Lima Juta Rupiah' untuk mengencaniku malam ini" kata Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya. Naruko melebarkan matanya karena harga yang di berikan Sosuke untuknya benar-benar 3x lipat lebih mahal dari biasanya untuk ukuran hanya mengencani wanita tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Ternyata Sosuke-kun menggiurkanku, ttebane. Okay, deal!" Naruko pun menyetujui tawaran Sosuke.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar matrealistis, Uko-chan. Bisa-bisanya kau menginginkan bayaran dan menolak untuk kencan denganku." Ucap Sosuke mengingat dirinya selalu gampang meraih wanita tanpa ditolak. Namun Naruko benar-benar tak berminat dengannya dan lebih berminat dengan uang. Uang yang tunduk padanya dan dikuasainya lebih menarik daripada dirinya? Sungguh lucu!

"Jangan salah paham, Sosuke. Aku hidup dan berkencan hanya untuk makan ku dan adikku. Kau pikir aku bodoh merelakan tubuhku di pegang demi uang? Tentu aku harus menyiasati kaum kalian agar mendapat uang tanpa berkorban besar." Ucap Naruko sambil terkekeh. Sosuke terkagum dengan wanita di depannya. Biasanya wanita-wanita tanpa pikiran panjang akan menjual tubuhnya pada semua pria demi uang, tapi Naruko mau berusaha untuk mendapat uang tanpa pengorbanan besar.

'Gadis nakal yang menarik, Gampangan, tapi masih suci, dan lihai. Jarang sekali wanita seperti ini.' Batin Sosuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"saa, Ojou-chan...mari kita mulai kencan kita." Ucap Sosuke memegang tangan Naruko dan menciumnya. Naruko pun mengangguk pelan dengan senyum merona lalu mereka memulai kencan mereka.

.

.

.

**Naruko Pov**

.

.

.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku diatas kasur. Ini adalah malam pertama kalinya dia merasa senang ketika berkencan dan mendapatkan uang paling banyak. Hah...Uchiha itu jagoan wanita atau pejuang wanita? Kalau jagoan, dia tidak mungkin mau denganku tanpa bisa menyentuh tubuhku. Aku malah berpikir dia pejuang wanita karena tertarik denganku. Aishhh...Naruko! jangan termakan rayuan dia, dia hanya playboy, begitupun denganmu yang wanita nakal yang lihai dan masih suci.

.

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

.

.

.

"Sebentar ya Bu, saya akan mengantarkan pesanannya, dattebayo~" Kata gadis pirang berkuncir satu itu.

"Ini Naruto, pesanan untuk meja nomor 10!" terdengar suara dari arah dapur dan menandakan bahwa itu pesanan yang harus diantar ke pelanggan. Namikaze Naruto sedang bekerja di Konoha Cafe dan sedang kedatangan banyak pelanggan. Tingkahnya yang periang, polos, dan ceria membuatnya disukai para pekerja dan pelanggan bahkan Naruto sudah di cap sebagai wangsit pelaris Cafe mereka karena keahlian Naruto dalam menyenangkan pelanggan membuat Cafe mereka jadi ramai.

Tring...

Terdengar suara bel di pintu masuk Cafe menandakan seorang pelanggan. Namu yang dilihat bukanlah pelanggan biasa melainkan anak kecil yang sedang menangis di pintu Cafe. Naruto langsung menghampiri anak kecil tersebut untuk menanyainya.

"Adik kecil kenapa ada disini, ttebayo?" tanya Naruto pada anak kecil bergigi ompong (Konohamaru).

"Hueee...Nee-san, aku kehilangan Sasu-nii. Aku ingin beli Ice Cream, hueee..." tangisnya lagi saat menjelaskan kenapa dirinya menangis. Naruto merasa kasihan pada anak kecil ini dan memutuskan untuk menahannya disini hingga pulang kerja dan membantunya menemukan Nii-sannya.

"Nee-san traktir saja, ttebayo~ jangan menangis lagi ya. Nanti Nee-san akan membantumu menemukan Nii-san mu." Ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke anak kecil tersebut dan tersenyum lebar.

'Kirei...' batin anak kecil it suka dengan senyuman Naruto dan berhenti menangis. Apa ku bilang? Naruto memang ajaib.

"Terimakasih, Nee-san." Balasnya sambil tersenyum. Naruto pun menjalankan aksinya untuk mengeluarkan jurus andalannya agar Kakuzu kasirnya mau mentraktirnya.

"Namamu siapa? Dan siapa orang yang kau cari?" tanya Naruto pada anak kecil itu.

"Aku Hiruzen Konohamaru! Aku sedang mencari Uchiha Sasuke Nii-san." Jawabnya. Mendengar nama Hiruzen, Naruto tau bahwa marga itu marga orang penting di dunia politik Jepang. Naruto pun berjalan kearah kasir tempat Kakuzu bekerja.

"Paman...traktir Ice Cream dong!" ucap Naruto dengan entengnya. Mata hijau Kakuzu mendelik tajam kearah Naruto yang menandakan jangan menghabiskan uangnya.

"Jangan harap mendapat pemberian dariku, Naruto." Ucap Kakuzu menolak.

"Sayang sekali, anak kecil yang tersesat itu butuh Ice Cream. dia Sarutobi Konohamaru anggota keluarga Sarutobi yang terkenal berpengaruh di politik Jepang dan dia mencari kakaknya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke." Jelas Naruto berusaha mempengaruhi Kakuzu. Kakuzu melotot kaget, Sarutobi adalah orang berpengaruh di politik jepang dan Uchiha adalah pengusaha tangguh yang terkenal di Jepang.

"Kalau kau menolongnya kan kau akan dapat keuntungan besar, ttebayo~" ucap Naruto berusaha mempengaruhi lagi. Naruto hanya tahu keluarga Sarutobi karena itu menyangkut dunia politik yang bagi masyarakat biasa gampang untuk mengetahuinya. Tapi Naruto tidak tahu kalau Uchiha termasuk pengusaha terkenal karena Naruto yang masyarakat biasa tidak tertarik mencari informasi seputar dunia Bisnis.

"Baiklah, akan ku berikan dia satu Ice Cream." Kakuzu pun setuju untuk mentraktir Konohamaru.

"Yes! Semoga Kami-sama memberimu imbalan, ttebayo~" ucap Naruto dan Kakuzu hanya menggeleng karena sudah terpengaruh dengan Naruto. Hm...Author lihatnya baik Naruko maupun Naruto sama-sama hebat ya dalam mengajak dan membujuk seseorang.

Selang beberapa waktu pun akhirnya Ice Creamnya datang dan Naruto mengantarkannya ke Konohamaru. Konohamaru pun memakan Ice Cream nya dengan lahap sambil tersenyum senang.

'tinggal aku mencari info di Internet tentang Uchiha atau alamat rumah Sarutobi untuk mengembalikan anak ini, ttebayo~' batin Naruto merencanakan usahanya untuk mengembalikan Konohamaru.

Tring...

Bel Cafe berbunyi lagi menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk. Naruto segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu Cafe dan melihat siapa pengunjung yang datang. Naruto melihat pemuda berambut Pantat Ayam, Bermata Onyx, mengenakan kaos hitam, dan jaket berwarna biru. Lalu Naruto pun menghampiri pemuda tersebut untuk menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, tuan." Sambut Naruto sambil tersenyum manis nan polos pada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh Cafe dan terlihat seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Hn...jangan berbicara Dobe, suaramu cempreng." Ucapnya cuek dan masih fokus mencari seseorang.

Twitch...

Naruto kesal dengan pemuda ini namun ia mengabaikannya. Pemuda tersebut tidak meminta maaf malah bertanya pada Naruto.

"Apa kau pernah melihat anak kecil bergigi ompong dan rambutnya agak berantakkan?" tanya pemuda tersebut kearah Naruto.

"Oh, ternyata tuan Teme tidak sopan ini nii-san dari Konohamaru, ttebayo? Begitu teledornya kau membiarkan anak kecil menghilang dan menangis, ttebayo~" ucap Naruto sinis pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku tak ada waktu meladeni Dobe sepertimu, mana Konohamaru?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto benar-benar kesal dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ikuti aku, ttebayo~" ucap Naruto sambil mendengus sebal padanya lalu membiarkan Sasuke mengikutinya ke meja tempat Konohamaru sedang memakan Ice Creamnya. Konohamaru terkejut melihat orang yang dicarinya dan berhambur memeluknya.

"Sasu-nii, akhirnya kau datang juga." Kata Konohamaru senang. Naruto tersenyum lega melihat Konohamaru sudah menemukan keluarganya.

"Aku mencarimu, Konohamaru. Jangan suka pergi seenaknya nanti Kakekmu cemas." Kata Sasuke pada Konohamaru.

"Habisnya aku ingin mencari orang yang menjual Ice Cream dan aku di traktir oleh Nee-san yang baik ini, Sasu-nii." Sasuke pun tahu siapa yang dimaksud Konohamaru.

"Arigatou sudah menolong Konohamaru, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke datar dan menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar Ice Cream Konohamaru.

"Tidak usah. Aku senang menolong Konohamaru, ttebayo~ lagipula bukan mentraktir namanya kalau pada akhirnya kau yang membayar. Aku juga sedang bernafsu mentraktir orang, ttebayo~" tolak Naruto dan memberikan cengiran pada Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran.

'Mana ada Nafsu untuk mentraktir orang?' pikirnya dalam hati bingung. Kalau Naruko melihat ulah Naruto sekarang, Nee-sannya pasti marah-marah dan menjuluki Naruto 'bodoh' atau 'idiot' karena terlalu mau di permainkan kebaikan dunia. Mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto kan sifatnya suka menolong orang. Beda dengan Kakaknya yang memperhitungkan segala langkah hidupnya agar tidak tertindas di dunia ini. Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Konoha Cafe dan ingin pulang menuju rumah mereka.

Saat sedang di jalan, Sasuke melirik kearah Konohamaru dan penasaran dengan Maid di Konoh Cafe tadi.

"Konohamaru." Panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Ya, Sasu-nii?" balas Konohamaru.

"Maid tadi namanya siapa?" tanya Sasuke lupa menanyakan Nama Naruto di Cafe tadi.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu." Ucap Konohamaru sambil mengendikkan bahunya karena dia sendiri juga lupa menanyakan Nama Naruto di Cafe tadi.

'Ya sudahlah kalau begitu.' Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto Pov**

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" ucapku ketika sampai di apartemen setelah bekerja keras.

"Okaeri, dattebane~" balas Nee-sanku.

"Nee-san tumben sudah pulang, ttebayo~ biasanya kan malam sekali." Aku sedikit heran, tumben sekali Nee-san pulang lebih sore.

"hm...aku dapat incaran mahal yang membuatku mendapat uang banyak hari ini, ttebane~" jawab Nee-san sambil berguling-guling di sofa ruang tamu. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku.

'Kapan Nee-san akan berhenti?' batinku sedih. Aku harap ada laki-laki yang bisa menjaga dan melindungi Nee-san agar dia tidak perlu mengencani banyak lelaki lagi.

"Tapi Nee-..." ucapanku terputus karena di potong oleh Nee-sanku.

"Sudah kubilang Baka, jangan menceramahiku. Selama aku masih suci itu tidak jadi masalah." Ucapnya cepat.

"Tapi itu tak menjamin keperawananmu akan terjaga selamanya, ttebayo~ sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh. Sepandai-pandainya Nee-san merayu pasti ada keberadaan penipu yang akan menipumu dan mengambil mahkotamu, ttebayo~" Ucapku dan seketika Nee-san merubah tatapannya menjadi sendu.

"Mungkin kau ada benarnya, ttebane~ tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku harus begini. Aku juga bertahan semampuku untuk menjaga mahkotaku, Naruto. Pekerjaanmu tidak mencukupi kebutuhan kita dan lagipula mana ada lelaki yang mau menjagaku dan menahanku. Mereka semua sama saja, hanya menginginkan wanita yang indah dan persetan dengan cinta." Bantah Nee-san lagi. Kami sudah sering berdebat seperti ini tapi aku tidak akan bosan mengingatkan Nee-sanku, dattebayo~

"Pasti...pasti akan ada lelaki yang mau menjagamu sepenuh hati, ttebayo~" kataku lagi.

"Itu pun jika lelaki itu bertahan dengan duniaku." Lirih Nee-san dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke guling.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

_Tiba-tiba kepikiran ide kayak gini. Mengenai pair SosuRuko, hanya muncul sebuah pemikiran mereka pair yang unik. Naruko dengan sejuta keindahan dan Sasuke RTN dengan sejuta wanita bisa terjerat dan kelimpungan untuk menjaga Naruko._

_Karena Sasuke RTN gak ada di daftar chara, maka charanya ku beri Sasuke sama Naruto aja. Mohon reviewnya minna, supaya dapat semangat, ehehehe... /plak/_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : The Power Of Namikaze**

**Genre : Romance / General**

**Pair : SasuFemNaru (Sasuke X Female Naruto) / SosuRuko (Sasuke RTN X  
Naruko).**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T Semi M**

**Note : Namikaze Naruko (20 tahun), Namikaze Naruto (18 tahun), Uchiha  
Sasuke & Uchiha Sosuke (18 tahun).**

**Warning : Typos, AU, Gender Bender, OOC, dll.**

**A.N : **_Gomen, kemarin Nari-chan salah marga Hiruzen Sarutobi itu 'Hiruzen' padahal sebenernya 'Sarutobi'. Udah Nari-chan selesai edit kok. Gomen, gara-gara Orochi sering panggil dia Hiruzen sih :3 yosh~ semoga chap kali ini bagus. Sekali lagi jangan tertipu ya, disini pair utamanya SasuFemNaru._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Mau tidak boleh disentuh, sewaan tetap saja sewaan. Murahan dan harus di sentuh." /** **Saat ada pria menyerangmu dengan benda tajam, menahannya tidak mungkin karena pasti akan tertusuk / Apakah laki-laki mulai melepas topeng tunduknya pada wanita dan berani menipuku?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

.

.

.

Terlihat pria berambut pantat ayam dengan memegang bunga mawar sambil tersenyum kecil seperti orang gila. Kembaran dari pantat ayam itu hanya mengacuhkannya sambil membaca buku akutansinya dengan cuek.

"Saskay~" Sapanya dengan gaya sexy yang dibuat-buat.

"Hn, panggil namaku dengan normal, Aho no Ototou." Jawab Sasuke pada kembarannya yang terlihat sangat playboy dengan penampilannya, ckckck!

"Wakatta na, Sasuke-kun." Balasnya lagi dengan sexy yang dibuat-buat.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti Homo, bodoh. Katakan apa mau mu?" Balas Sasuke dingin dan risih dengan perlakuan adik kembarnya ini. Sudah biasa bagi Sasuke yang selalu mendapat hal nista dari Sosuke adik kembarnya. Adik kembarnya ini memang sulit sekali bertobat dan sangat sesat pada wanita.

"Aku bertemu gadis Blonde bermata biru safir dan tangguh. Aku ingin mengantonginya dan membawanya selalu bersamaku. Bagaimana kalau dia ku jadikan Maid ku dengan gaji 3x lipat? Boleh kan?" Tanya nya pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyit heran mendengar kelakuan dan curhatan saudara kembarnya ini.

'Tumben dia curhat padaku.' Batin Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Hn, terserah padamu dan aku tidak ikut campur. Choto matte...apa kata mu gadis Blonde bermata Safir?" Tanya Sasuke agak tertarik dengan cerita Sosuke karena ciri-cirinya mirip dengan Maid wanita yang dia temui di Konoha Cafe tadi.

"Hn, iya Nii-san. Namanya Naruko, mau tau orangnya seperti apa?" Tanya Sosuke lagi dan Sasuke pun mengangguk ingin mengetahui bagaimana rupa wanita yang di maksud oleh saudara kembarnya itu.

"Bila tawaranku padanya berhasil, aku akan menyuruhnya tinggal disini sebagai Maid ku dan akan ku perrihatkan padamu. Kau jangan sekali-sekali menyentuh milikku." Balas Sosuke seperti menjaga benda miliknya.

'Adik yang merepotkan.' Batin Sasuke melihat kelakuan sesat Saudara kembarnya ini.

"Cih, kau pikir aku cabul seperti mu." Balas Sasuke sambil mendecih dan hanya di balas senyum ejekkan olehnya.

'Adik kembar durhaka' Batin Sasuke jengkel.

.

.

.

Malam ini Sosuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman itu lagi dan mencari gadis itu lagi. Akhir-akhir ini Sosuke memang sering berkencan dengan Naruko dan membayar gadis itu 3x lipat secara terus menerus. Sungguh Sosuke seakan di buat mabuk kepayang oleh wanita ini.

Naruko terlihat memutar matanya jengah melihat Sosuke muncul lagi, lagi, dan lagi setiap harinya.

"Hah...mau apa kau kesini lagi, dattebane? Aku mau kencan dengan Kimimaro-kun." Tanya Naruko malas. Dia sudah terlalu sering berkencan dengan Sosuke, kali ini dia ingin berkencan dengan orang lain.

"Siapa dia, Naruko?" Tanya Kimimaro pada Naruko.

"Uko-chan, kau harus berkencan denganku. Lagipula, bayaran ku paling mahal bukan?" Tawar Sosuke pada Naruko. Naruko hanya memandang Sosuke dengan sinis.

'Berani sekali dia mengganggu setiap kencanku dengan orang lain.' Pikir Naruko jengkel dengan kelakuan Ayam yang mengekorinya ini.

"Aku sudah katakan bahwa aku akan berkencan dengan kimimaro-kun, dattebane~ sekarang menyingkirlah dariku." Ucap Naruko sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengusir Sosuke. Namun bukannya pergi, Sosuke malah menghadang langkah Kimimaro dan Naruko.

"Jadi kau Kimimaro pemilik pabrik susu ya?" Tanya Sosuke. Kimimaro pun mengangguk dan Naruko mendesis tidak suka dengan lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Bagaimana kalau Pabrik Yoghurt milik Orochimaru yang menjadi pelanggan setiamu itu di sediakan Susu Impor yang berkualitas dan harga terjangkau oleh Uchiha Corp dan memutus jalur uangmu dengan pabrik Yoghurt Orochimaru?" Tawar Sosuke lagi dengan suara sok sexy seperti biasanya. Seketika Atmosfir di sekitar mereka terasa menegang dan mengeluarkan Aura menyeramkan dari Naruko dan Sosuke. Naruko melotot dengan ancaman Sosuke yang bukan main-main ini. Hanya karena ia berkencan dengan Kimimaro, ia sampai mengancam Kimimaro seperti itu, menggunakan kekuasaan Uchiha pula.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Baiklah, anda mendapatkan Nona Naruko." Balas Kimimaro takut nasib pabrik nya kenapa-kenapa. Sasuke melangkah mendekati Kimimaro dan menepuk bahunya lalu berbisik pelan.

"Bagus! karena kau mau menyerahkan Uko-chan, aku akan membebaskanmu dan jangan pernah kau mengajak kencan wanita ini atau aku akan mengganggumu." Ancam Sosuke lagi.

.

.

.

**Naruko Pov**

.

.

.

_Twitch..._

Aku tidak tahan untuk membunuh pria playboy di depanku ini. Dia kelihatan berbahaya sekali. Menyesal aku kemarin mendekatinya. Seharusnya aku menuruti perasaan burukku agar tidak berurusan dengannya dan jadi seperti ini.

"Hentikan Sosuke. Kau jangan mengganggu pekerjaanku, dattebane~" Bentakku kesal pada Sosuke. Dia meretas kesabaran ku sampai habis. Seenaknya dia melarangku kencan dengan pria lain. Kalau semua pria dia larang dan akhirnya tak ada yang mau mengencaniku, lalu ketika dia bosan dia bisa meninggalkanku setelah mengusir pelangganku. Itu buruk bukan? Logikanya memang begitu. Dasar laki-laki!

"Nah, kalau begini kau mau kencan denganku kan?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan padaku.

"Gah...berhenti mempermainkanku, dattebane~ kau mengusir semua pelangganku kau akan memilikiku sendiri dan begitu bosan kau akan membuang ku lalu aku berakhir mengenaskan karena ditinggalkan olehmu dan kehabisan pelanggan karena mu. Itu kan pemikiranmu?" Aku menatap jengkel pada pemuda ini. Bagaimana pun, aku tidak mau gampang percaya pada lelaki atau aku yang tewas dan lelaki ini berusaha membunuhku. Aku mendaratkan tatapan luka padanya karena bagaimana pun aku harus berjuang hidup demi Adikku.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Aku tak ada niat mempermainkanmu. Aku..." Dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dasar playboy, bilang saja mau menghancurkanku.

"Apa? Kau ingin memiliki semua wanita dengan mudah kan? Begitu bosan, di buang kan? Sebaiknya kau jangan ganggu aku lagi." Aku melenggang pergi sambil mendengus kesal karena ulahnya membatalkan kencan ku dengan Kimimaro-kun, ttebane. Aku harap dia berhenti mengganggu ku.

.

.

.

_Esok harinya_

.

Aku sekarang akan kembali ke Taman untuk memulai perburuanku lagi. Aku mengenakan Rok jeans berwarna biru dan memakai kaos ketat berwarna orange bermotif lemon, lalu memakai syal berwarna merah. Aku menguncir rambutku menjadi dua seperti biasa. Make up tipis dan high heels membuat aku nampak seperti anak remaja yang imut dan berkilau. Aku tersenyum memandangi diriku dan bersiap berangkat ke Taman.

Aku pun kini sampai di taman kota yang ramai dan penuh dengan anak muda. Hm...ini rejeki ku, dattebane~ namun saat melihat ada pemuda pantat ayam sedang bersandar di salah satu perosotan taman, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk mencari mangsa disini. Nampaknya aku harus mencari mangsa di diskotik karena aku tidak mau pelanggan ku kabur karena dia. Aku pun mengambil langkah menjauhi taman dan pergi menuju diskotik. Sebenarnya aku malas untuk mencari mangsa di diskotik yang rata-rata harus membuatku bekerja keras agar tidak di tiduri mereka.

Aku kini sampai di sebuah club yang entah namanya aneh err... 'Hebi Club'. Aku berani bertaruh orang akan mengira ini tempat menjual reptil. Aku mulai bingung harus mencari darimana ya, jujur saja aku sedang malas untuk bekerja keras. Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh sisi ruangan sampai mata ku menangkap siluet Kimimaro-kun. Aku melambai kearahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Beruntung sekali aku bertemu dengannya. Aku bisa mengajaknya kencan dengan mudah.

"Konbanwa, Kimimaro-kun." Sapa ku tersenyum manis padanya. Ia pun membalas dengan senyum canggun. Pasti karena ulah pantat ayam itu.

"Hei-hei, jangan canggung begitu. Sosuke tidak ada disini dan kita bisa kencan dengan bebas, dattebane~" Kataku meyakinkan. Bagaimana pun incaran yang paling gampang saat ini hanyalah dia, ttebane~

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Kalau tidak yakin mana mungkin aku kesini, dattebane~ aku menghidarinya ne." Kataku meyakinkan seperti anak kecil polos.

"Baiklah Nona, aku akan membayarmu berkencan denganku tapi jangan sampai ketahuan Uchiha itu." Katak Kimimaro padaku. Aku pun mengangguk mengerti. Yes...bebas dari Sosuke dan aku mendapat mangsa mudah, hahahah...

"Lalu sekarang kita akan kemana, dattebane?" Tanyaku pada Kimimaro-kun.

"Kita akan ke Festival Hanabi malam ini. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus mengambil kunci mobil ku di hotel sebelah. Kau mau ikut tidak? Aku takut kau di jamah pria disini, tapi kalau tidak ya tidak apa-apa." Kata Kimimaro sekaligus menawariku. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau sih ikut ke hotelnya Kimimaro, tapi dia benar juga, disini banyak pria bejat yang tak segan-segan padaku. Aku pun mengangguk setuju dnegan tawarannya.

"Aku ikut, dattebane~" Balasku dan lalu mengikuti kearah hotel tempat Kimimaro tinggal. Kami menekan tombol lift menuju lantai 10 di kamar nomor 205. Menyenangkan sekali ke Festival Hanabi malam ini mengingat aku sudah lama tidak pergi ke festival karena kesibukanku dan adikku.

Aku pun masuk ke kamar Kimimaro. Astaga...kamarnya seperti museum saja. Penuh dengan koleksi figur tulang Dinosaurus saja, ttebane~'

"Silahkan masuk." Katanya mempersilahkanku masuk dan aku pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Aku masih memandang isi kamar yang seperti museum ini dengan sambil menunggu Kimimaro-kun.

_Klek..._

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan menatap pintu dan seketika aku membulatkan mataku. Kimimaro mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, kimimaro-kun?" Tanyaku takut-takut pada pria ini. Oh tidak, firasatku benar kan? Bodoh kau, Naruko. Kenapa kau tidak menuruti otakmu tadi, dattebane?

"Tentu saja menyentuh sewaanku." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai mesum.

"Aku bukan sewaan untuk di sentuh, tapi di kencani." Jelasku lantang dan masih menjaga jarakku agar dia tidak menyentuhku

"Mau tidak boleh disentuh, sewaan tetap saja sewaan. Murahan dan harus di sentuh." Balasnya kagi sambil mendekatiku. Aku pun terpojok di tempat tidur dan jatuh terduduk. Gawat...aku tidak bisa kabur lagi. Kimaro pun menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur dan menindihku.

"Ukh...keparat!" umpatku padanya. Dia pun mencium bibirku dengan kasar penuh nafsu dan meraup bibir ranumku dengan bibirnya.

"Mphhhh...nghhhh..." Erang ku berusaha meronta saat dia mencium bibirku namun tenaganya lebih kuat dariku.

"Kau itu memabukkan, Naruko. Sayang sekali jika ku lewatkan~" Ujar Kimimaro lalu beralih menciumi leherku, menyesapnya dan mengecapnya sehingga meninggalkan bercak merah di leherku.

"Akh...hen-hentikan, dattebane~ sialannnhhh kau~" Ucapku masih mengerang karena dia menciumi leherku.

"Seperti yang ku duga, kau menggoda dan desahanmu memabukkan, Naruko." Ujarnya. Setelah puas menciumi leherku, dia turun membuka kaosku hingga memperlihatkan Bra ku yang isinya terlihat besar. Tidak...jangan...jangan terjadi padaku. Kami-sama...inikah awal kehancuranku? Aku merenung dan tanpa sengaja air mataku menetes memikirkan kejadian selanjutnya. Tak ada yang menyelamatkanku, tak ada yang menganggap aku berharga. Bagi mereka, aku hanya barang sewaan yang harus ditipu. Kimimaro pun meremas dadaku hingga rasa nyeri menghampiri ku.

"It—tai khhhh...nghhhh..." Desahanku pun keluar karena ulah Kimimaro ini. Aku mulai terisak takut dengan yang akan menimpaku selanjutnya.

"So—nggghhh...So-suke..." Tanpa sadar aku menggemakan nama itu dari mulutku.

"Ha? Uchiha itu? Dia tidak ada disini, jalang!" Ujarnya sambil masih meremas dadaku.

_Brakkkkk..._

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria berambut pantat ayam sambil membawa mawar seperti biasanya. Aku kaget dengan kedatangannya lalu tersenyum senang sambil berurai air mata.

"Sosuke..." Lirihku saat dia di depan pintu.

"Sialan, bagaimana kau bisa disini." Umpat Kimimaro pada Sosuke.

"Aku disini untuk memberimu pelajaran karena tidak menghiraukan peringatanku kemarin." Ujar Sosuke pada Kimimaro. Sosuke pun menatap tajam Kimimaro dan mengambil tongkat Baseball di rumah Kimimaro dan memukulkan tongkat itu ke wajah Kimimaro hingga terpental. Aku melihat Sosuke begitu menyeramkan padahal biasanya tersenyum sok tampan.

"Sudah cukup, Sosuke. Kita pergi, dattebane~" Aku menghentikan Sosuke karena sepertinya pukulan tongkat Baseballnya membuat hidung Kimimaro retak dan berdarah.

"Nona Uko-chan, untung aku datang tempat waktu." Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan senyum playboynya. Aku hanya menendang kaki nya jengkel dengan gaya sok kerennya itu.

"Aw...kejam sekali kau, Nona." Ujarnya meringis dengan suara sok dramatis. Dasar ayam playboy, dattebane~

"Jangan tersenyum sok keren, dattebane~" Maki ku karena kesal dengan sikap sok kerennya. Kami pun akan beranjak keluar kamar sampai tiba-tiba Kimimaro berlari kearah kami sambil membawa pisau lipat.

"Mati kau wanita jalang!" Umpatnya sambil berlari ke arahku bersiap menusukkan pisaunya padaku.

_Set..._

Aku menangkap pisau Kimimaro dan membelokkannya kesamping. Otakku memproses dengan cepat. Saat ada pria menyerangmu dengan benda tajam, menahannya tidak mungkin karena pasti akan tertusuk, menghindarinya juga tidak mungkin karena dia akan menyerang lagi sampai aku lengah. Maka aku memilih untuk menangkap pisaunya dan membelokkannya kesamping sambil menahannya. Seketika itu juga tanganku mengeluarkan darah karena menahan pisau Kimimaro. Dengan segera aku menendang kemaluannya dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Lalu aku merebut paksa tongkat Baseball yang di pegang Sosuke dan aku memukulkan itu ke perut Kimimaro.

"Ampun!" Kimimaro berteriak ampun padaku sambil memegangi perutnya dan kemaluannya bekas tendanganku.

"Ku peringatkan sekali lagi, kau telah salah memilih pelacur, dattebane~" Ancamku sinis.

"Aku akan menghambat pasokan susumu pada Orochimaru selama satu tahun. Pertahankan pabrikmu selama satu tahun ya, keparat." Ucap Sosuke menegaskan ancamannya kemarin lalu aku menarik Sosuke keluar dari hotel untuk melaporkan kelakuan Kimimaro yang berusaha memperkosaku. Sosuke menganga melihatku dan aku pun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa?" Tanyaku pada Sosuke.

"Kau ini perempuan atau monster? Kau tadi sukses menghajar Kimimaro." Tanya nya terlambat kaget dengan ulahku pada Kimimaro.

"Aku hanya bertarung spontan, ttebane~" Jawabku singkat.

"Itu tangguh namanya. Lihat, tanganmu jadi berdarah." Ujarnya sambil melihat telapak tanganku.

Aku kini duduk di depan Hotel bersama Sosuke sambil memandangi telapak tanganku yang berdarah. Sosuke telah selesai membeli perlengkapan P3K di apotik. Perlahan air mataku jatuh melihat telapak tanganku. Apakah dimulai dari sekarang aku akan terluka seperti ini? Apakah laki-laki mulai melepas topeng tunduknya pada wanita dan berani menipuku? Aku takut...tapi aku akan selalu mempunyai cara untuk melawan mereka. Aku yakin

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memegang pergelangan tanganku sambil membalut lukaku dan memberiku perban. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan menoleh pada Sosuke...mata Onyx lembutnya membuat benteng perlindungan untukku. Senyum sok kerennya seakan membalut lukaku dengan lembut.

"Untung aku mengikutimu sejak kau di taman tadi. Tapi maaf, aku terlambat dan kau terluka. Tadinya aku ingin menghentikanmu untuk pergi bersama Kimimaro, tapi aku tidak ingin mengganggumu dan pelangganmu." Ujarnya pelan. Hatiku serasa mencelos. Kenapa dia tidak meninggalkanku? Padahal aku sudah di sentuh Kimimaro.

"Kenapa kau masih mau bersamaku? Kenapa tidak meninggalkanku? Aku sudah di sentuh Kimimaro, dattebane~" Ujarku sambil menunduk. Sosuke mengangkat Dagu ku dan menyapu bibirku dengan lembut.

"Karena kau sudah membuatku jatuh padamu, Uko-chan. Kau ini gadis nakal dan gampangan, tapi kau masih mau menjaga kesucianmu walaupun pesonamu berkobar-kobar." Lanjutnya lagi dengan senyum sok keren.

"Hentikan senyum sok kerenmu itu, ttebane~ ayo kita pulang." Aku pun berdiri, tapi aku merasa pusing dan lemas karena efek luka ku. Aku pun limbung namun Sosuke menangkap tubuhku.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang sendirian, Uko-chan. Naiklah ke punggungku!" Ujarnya sambil membungkuk agar aku naik ke punggungnya. Aku pun mengangguk dan naik ke punggungnya dan ia pun berjalan sambil menggendongku di punggungnya. Wajahku merona karena dia menggendongku. Aku memberanikan diriku mendekatknya wajahku ke telinga Sosuke.

"Arigatou~" Ucapku lirih. Sosuke hanya tersenyum sambil mendengus jahil.

"Apa ku bilang, kau pintar menggaet. Oke Nona, kau berhasil membuatku berdebar karena ucapan terima kasihmu di telingaku dengan suara sexy itu." Ujarnya padaku. Aku jadi merengut dan menyesal berkata terimakasih padanya lalu menjitak kepalanya.

"Itte-, sakit sekali, Uko-chan." Ringsinya setelah ku jitak.

"Salah sendiri berani menggoda wanita yang lebih tua, dattebane~"

"Baik Nenek, aku mengerti." Ucapanya sambil memanggilku Nenek.

"Jangannnnn pangiiillll akuuuu Nenekkkk, dattebanneeeee~" Teriakku di telinganya hingga dia menyampingkan kepalanya karena suaraku.

"Issshhh...telingaku berdengung, Uko-chan."

"Aku tidak perduli" Balasku sambil mendengus.

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

.

.

.

Sosuke pun mengantarkan Naruko ke apartemen kecil miliknya dan mengetuk pintu itu perlahan agar tidak membangunkan tetangga yang lain.

_Tok...tok...tok..._

Dan pintu itu pun segera terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan rambut terurai panjang bermata safir.

"Hieee...Nee-chan, dattebayo~" Pekiknya kaget sekaligus panik karena Kakaknya baru pulang karena dari tadi dia mengkhawatirkan Kakaknya. Sosuke menganga tidak percaya melihat keduanya. Keduanya bergitu mirip tapi Naruko kulitnya putih dan tidak memiliki garis halus di wajahnya.

"Kalian kembar?" Tanya Sosuke pada Naruto.

"Tidak, ttebayo dia Nee-chan ku yang lebih tua dua tahun dariku." Balas Naruto.

"Uso da...kalian mirip sekali. Tapi apa boleh buat. Aku akan membawa Kakakmu masuk untuk beristirahat ." Jelas Sosuke dan Naruto pun mempersilahkan masuk lalu membaringkan Naruko di tempat tidur.

"Kenapa Nee-chan bisa sampai demam dan terluka begitu, ttebayo?" Tanya Naruto pada Sosuke. Naruko sudah terlelap sementara Naruto masih menginterogasi Sosuke karena ada luka yang parah pada Kakaknya.

"Dia tadi hampir di perkosa oleh mangsanya dan aku menyelamatkannya. Namun tangannya terluka saat melawan temannya yang akan menusuknya. Aku heran, Kakakmu begitu menakutkan." Ujar Sosuke menjelaskan sekaligus memberi komentar soal Naruko. Naruto hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Sudah bukan hal mengejutkan bahwa Kakaknya menyeramkan. Kakanya yang satu ini benar-benar Namikaze yang tangguh.

"Nee-chan memang kuat, ttebayo~ Namikaze selalu mempunyai cara sendiri untuk bertahan hidup. Contohnya Kakakku." Jelas Naruto.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Kakakmu seperti ini? Dia bisa saja celaka lebih dari ini." Tanya Sosuke lagi. Pandangan Mata Naruto berubah menjadi redup.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, dattebayo~ kami ini Namikaze berwatak berbeda. Kakakku itu Namikaze yang licin dan tipe keras kepala sehingga dia nekat terjun dalam dunia seperti itu. Aku ini tipe Namikaze penerobos rasa sakit. Aku lebih memilih bekerja keras dan kesusahan di jalan normal daripada terjun ke dunia seperti itu, aku takut. Tapi Kakakku keras kepala karena dia tidak mau bekerja terlalu keras. Namun aku lega jika dia bisa melindungi diri, ttebayo~" Jelas Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa Namamu?" Tanya Naruto pada Sosuke. Naruto merasa wajah Sosuke itu familiar.

"Aku mengerti. Ternyata Namikaze sedikit unik ya. Aku Uchiha Sosuke, teman Kakakmu." Balasnya.

"Aku punya penawaran untukmu. Kau khawatir kan, pada Kakakmu?" Tanya Sosuke lagi.

"Iya, ttebayo~ katakan...apa penawaran itu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku ingin kalian menjadi Maid Uchiha bersaudara agar Naruko berhenti bekerja seperti itu. Selain itu aku tak bisa membiarkannya disentuh pria lain." Tawar Sosuke pada Naruto. Mendengar penawaran Sosuke, Naruto menunjukkan senyum kecilnya.

'Akhirnya Nee-chan menemukan pria yang mau melindunginya.' Batin Naruto lega karena Naruko bertemu Sosuke dan melihat Sosuke bersungguh-sungguh untuk melindungi Nee-channya.

"Apa maksudmu, Pantat Ayam?" Tiba-tiba Naruko keluar kamar dan terbangun lalu bertanya dengan nada sinis kearah Sosuke.

"Kau jangan mempermainkan kami, apalagi menyuruh adikku yang tidak-tidak. Cukup sudah kau mempermainkanku. Aku tak akan mempercayai kata-kata playboy. Kalau kau bosan juga kau akan menendang kami." Ucap Naruko sinis. Naruko benar-benar sulit mempercayai laki-laki apalagi melihat Sosuke, dirinya terasa geram melihat ulah pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Nee-chan...Sosuke-nii tidak mempermainkan kita, ttebayo~ bukalah matamu, Nee-chan. Aku mempercayainya~ apalagi melihat kau terluka, aku tidak ingin kau terjun ke dunia itu lagi, ttebayo~" bentak Naruto pada Naruko karena tidak ingin Kakaknya menolak tawaran ini.

"Kau pikir dengan jadi Maid Pantat Ayam ini kita bisa berkecukupan. Belum lagi biaya sekolahmu, dattebane~ jangan terhasut olehnya." Bantah Naruko pada Naruto seperti biasanya. Nee-chan Naruto yang satu ini memang sulit untuk di nasehati melihat sifat keras kepalanya.

"Aku akan menggaji kalian 3x lipat dan kalian akan tinggal di rumahku karena kalian Maid kami. Jadi, jangan takut kebutuhan kalian tidak tercukupi, lagipula kalian bisa makan dengan gratis karena ada Chef khusus untuk konsumsi pegawai di rumah kami." Jelas Sosuke pada Naruko. Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar dan lega melihat Sosuke begitu berniat menjaga Naruko dan mau membebaskan Kakaknya dari dunia itu.

"Cih, kau ini selalu saja seenaknya mengatur jalan hidupku." Jawab Naruko mendecih. Naruto merasakan bantahan Kakaknya semakin menjadi, Naruto tidak ada pilihan lain selain memakai keputusan ini.

"Jika Nee-chan tidak menerima tawaran Sosuke-nii, aku akan pergi dari hidup Nee-chan agar Nee-chan bisa hidup normal dan tidak terjun ke dunia itu karena aku, dattebayo ~" Kata Naruto telak sontak membuat Naruko melotot. Ia tidak menyangka adiknya senekat ini melawannya. Biasanya dia hanya akan mengalah.

Sosuke menyeringai senang melihat kepintaran Naruto yang ia yakin bisa mengendalikan Kakaknya sekarang.

'Namikaze memang pintar. Jika Naruko pintar mengelabui, adiknya ini pintar mengendalikan orang dan tetap di garis positif.' Batin Sosuke melihat serangan Naruto untuk mengendalikan Naruko.

'Dasar Uchiha sialan.' Umpat Naruko dalam hati.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan lain Naruko. Kau harus menerima tawaran ini. Lagipula ini pekerjaan baik dengan gaji besar. Apa kau masih berani terjun ke dunia itu setelah hampir di perkosa Kimimaro?" Tawar Sosuke lagi. Naruko melihat kearah Naruto dan dia melihat pancaran serius di mata Naruto yang mengatakan tidak main-main dengan ucapannya yang tadi.

"Hah...baiklah, Aku terima. Kau menang Uchiha sialan, tch!" Balas Naruko sengit.

Naruto dan Sosuke pun ber-tos ria karena berhasil membujuk Naruko yang keras kepala dan tukang mengelabui orang ini.

"Besok kalian kemasi barang-barang kalian dan pindah ke rumahku lalu kalian bisa bekerja besok. Kalian juga akan ikut kami ke sekolah untuk melayani kami di sekolah juga." Jelas Sosuke.

Naruto yang ingin bertanya karena dia masih bingung akhirnya memilih diam dulu. Dia akan bertanya setelah tinggal di rumah keluarga Uchiha besok.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

_Yohoooo...setelah kemarin Update 'Chasing You And Your Love' kali ini saya update ' The Power Of Namikaze'. Saya menjadikan pair SosuRuko objek untuk berawalnya Kisah SasuFemNaru ini. Jadi, apakah ada yang bisa nebak mengenai SasuFemNaru? XD Semi M nya Cuma buat adegan Kimimaro yang mencoba memperkosa Naruko. Selebihnya tidak._

_Yosh~ sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Gomen kalau chapter ini jelek! *bow*_

.

.

.

**Mind To RnR**


End file.
